fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Septus
The Septus are a mysterious race, and are oft-considered the favored of the Dragon Council. They are essentially humans with a trace of dragon blood. Unlike half-dragons, like say, Crystalliana, something in the blood of the Septus is somehow more pure than their counterparts; a common joke told is that Septus are human of body, but with the spirits of ancient dragons. Though as a rule they are several generations removed from their draconic ancestors, they possess particular abilities and traits that betray their nonhuman bloodline. Aurelis is a Septus. Chameleon allegedly is as well, but due to his Lizardman-like form, this is hard to countenance. Appearance Septus are mostly human, and this shows - they typically resemble ordinary, if charismatic humanoids with a proud bearing. They sometimes possess one or two draconic features: serpentine eyes, unusual hair or eye coloration, pointed, elf-like ears, or clawed fingers. Many Septus have no such traits, as recessive or intermittent genes often preclude them. However, over-extensive use of magic can cause more draconic features to emerge. The exact nature of their draconic ancestry is not always clear; aside from genetic markers in their DNA, they do not always possess traits common to their related Dragon species. A Red Dragon Septus, for example, is no more prone to violent behavior than a Silver Dragon Septus. Noteworthy Attributes Due to their draconic bloodlines, all Septus will have similar strengths and weaknesses based on their heritage. For example, a Septus of Red Dragon descent will be more resistant to fire while simultaneously being weaker to cold, whereas a Septus of Silver Dragon descent will be just the opposite. Their heritage also provides them with a natural affinity for magic aligned with their type (e.g. Green Dragons will be better with acid and nature-type spells). However, all magic is brought forth via their own stamina. This is both advantageous and troublesome, as it allows them to cast spells faster than most, but at the expense of literally tearing them apart. Most Septus are given a enchanted and bladed weapon of some sort (such as a bladed staff, sword, or spear). Without said weapon, it becomes exponentially more damaging to themselves. The most notable ability of the Septus is the ability to change into the form of several dragons or dragon-like creatures (such as drakes or wyverns). Most Septus can only become beings aligned with their bloodline, but some do possess the ability to become a broader spectrum of reptilian beings at the expense of not being able to take on as strong of forms (such as only being able to transform into the level of Young Adult dragon at best). This transformation seems akin to demonic possession in some aspects, in that the Septus becomes a particular dragon, but must focus to maintain control over the form. There have been several reports of a Septus losing control to their called form, often causing destruction and chaos in their wake. More powerful forms require much more control and focus to avoid their new form from breaking free. Should a Septus be damaged or rendered unconscious an alternate form, they will revert to their humanoid state. If prefered, the Septus can summon a dragon to fight beside them instead. However, this takes even more energy and the Septus cannot do both simultaneously. Since both cases are very draining for the Septus, only the most powerful mages among them would dare attempt transforming or summoning more than once in a short span of time. All Septus also have a draconic familiar of some sort entrusted to them that is aligned with their type, but is only revealed to them when they reach the age of 15. The familiar will often watch over the Septus child from a distance until that time, only aiding in the most dire of circumstances and even then, only if its secrecy can be maintained. Once the two officially meet, usually the bond becomes rather strong. It is debated whether this is due to the Septus's natural affinity for dragons or because of the protective relationship the draconic being fulfilled. All Septus also have a weakness to iron. Any section of their body wrapped in iron will nullify their draconic powers while covered.If fully covered, their assigned familiar will also be unable to magically detect them. There is a positive effect from iron, however. While enshrouded with bits of the metal, it also reverses the effect of their magics on their bodies, removing the draconic features from their body. Origin A few centuries prior, dragons were far more plentiful upon the world, ruling and judging how they thought actions should be taken. Such forced leadership, however, were viewed by humanoids as a danger to the world, with the dragons seen as too powerful and conniving. The chromatics believed that humanoids were meant only to serve the mighty dragons, while the metallics thought they were meant as equals in a new future. Sides began to be established, the humanoids also being split on whether or not to follow the reptilian overlords. Wars between families began to break out and home-lives shattered. Eventually, necromancy was discovered. All agreed it was a horror that could not be resumed, and both sides worked together to seal it away. However, the mistrust remained, forcing many of the dragons to leave this plane for their own dimension. The dragons wanted to leave the ability to return at some point in the future, and so, they called the ones that swore allegiance to them. Using the humanoids as an anchor point, they created a method for them to always be connected to their allies, to be called back when they were needed and when the world accepted them once more. Many of the newly made Septus thought this wonderful, but many humanoids began to hunt down the Septus, fearing they were merely spies for the dragons. With no choices left, they were forced to hide, cloaking themselves with iron to disguise their traits. Still they hope that one day, once again, they will be able to more freely use their powers to aid the world and prove it is not a threat but a boon for the future. Culture Septus live in a society that is slightly above medieval times in technology. While they generally understand the basics of machinery and more modern technology, they remain more reliant on their magic and physical strengths than anything above the steam age. Handling firearms is generally outside of their ability, but they do retain and can make many enchanted weapons to help their defenses. Septus also place a very high regard on magical talent. Most children begin practicing magic by the age of 10 and are often well-versed in their element by the age of 12. Those without any magical talent are often viewed more poorly from a societal stand-point. They are not made into outcasts per se, but they are often forced into grunt work positions more than others, and their draconic forms will often reflect this via taking on more physical than breath-capable beings. Around the age of 16, Septus participate in a ceremony known as "The Shedding". On this occasion, nearly all of the restrictions for taking on their draconic forms are removed and they are allowed to fly as free as they wish. Several Septus often take advantage of this moment to fly far beyond the borders of their home settlements, but for safety reasons, one last restriction remains that the Septus may not fly with less than 2 wing mates (or older Septus, should less than that many be participating in The Shedding on that day) until they have proven their control over their form (or forms) for 6 months. Should a Septus miss this opportunity, they must join another Septus Shedding to prove themselves. A few Septus have reached the age of 60 before gaining proper control. However, it is a strong source of pride to them for continuing to attempt the trials and be allowed to finally take flight alone. It is considered extremely crude, callous, and racist to mock any Septus that has not yet properly completed their training. Such remarks are viewed as a personal insult to their race and can result in the person being warned, exiled from the village, or even forced into temporary slave labor via tending to various needs of their fellow dragons or draconic forms. This law applies not only to other races, but also rowdy Septus themselves. They prefer to live in seclusion, more out of habit and fear than from discomfort and hatred. For decades, they were hunted by other humanoids for their abilities, whether to try to take their powers or to just exterminate them to prevent them as a threat. As such, they have a general xenophobia of other races, some more than others. They also have a dislike for kobolds, whom they view savages who are more likely to ruin any diplomacy reptilian beings have achieved. Their strongest dislike is for undead and necromancy. All undead are viewed as abominations of the order for the world, to be shunned or destroyed. This train of thought comes from the fore-mentioned hunting, in which some humans would use the bodies of dead Septus or dragons for their own gains, often effectively as war golems or slaves.